Twins
by starpana
Summary: One day after Starfire's death, the titan encountor a misterious girl who turn their world up side down and confuses the Hell out of them. (pairings robinxstar ravenxbb speedyx maybe OC)flames welcome r
1. The First Day

I dont own teen titans

Chapter 1

The First Day

Robin has been different since Starfire died. "Come on Robin your not even tryin'!"Cyborg said, Robin and Him were playing video games. "I cant play knowing that..." Robin stopped. The room was silent. "I'll be in my room if you need me" Robin left. Then the alarm went off. "Cinderblock is attacking the town!" Robin said. The titans showed up and saw Cinderblock chasing a girl. They were about to go down when they saw the girl turn around and propare to fight! The girl's eyes started to glow blue and flowted up in the air. All of a suden a large crack started to apir in Cinderblock. He ran away and the girl landed on the ground. The titans went over to the girl. "Hi. umm...can i....help you?"


	2. The Girl and her Powers

chapter 2

The Girl and her Powers

"Yah! Were you get those powers!" Beast Boy said. Raven elbowed him. "Ow! I was just asking!" He said to Raven. "Oh that umm....."the girl said. Robin looked at the girl. Robin wispered to Cyborg "She...she look like" Cyborg wisrpered back "I know. should we invit her to the tower?" Beast Boy over heared and asked the girl "Do you want to come to ower place?" The rest or the titans stared at him. "umm... sure." The girl said.Thay all went back to the tower and had some thing to eat. "So whats your name?" Beast Boy asked. " My name is Shiki". Shiki looked just like Starfire exsept she had short hair. "And what exsactly is that power you used on Cinderblock?"Beast Boy asked. "I have the power of imagination. I can make things I think come true."


	3. Do I Really?

chapter3

Do I Really?

That night Robin couldnt sleep. He just couldnt stop thinking of Shiki. 'why cant I stop thinking about her! Is it because her powers or she looks like star or do I........' His tran of thought was inturupted by Beast Boy knoking on his door. "ROBIN BREAKFIST!!!!!" he yelled. "Coming." At breakfist Robin just cept stareing at Shiki. "Yo Robin! Earth to Robin!!"Cybrog said. Robin quikly snaped out of it to see everyone stareing at him. He blushed. After breakfist Cybrog asked Robin " Yo Robin! Why were yall stareing at Shiki?" "I dont know Cybrog." Robin said. "Maybe because she looks like Starfire." "Or maybe you like her!" Cybrog snikered. "ha ha very funny." Robin said. 'Maybe I do..... No I cant. Or.....'

Meanwhile in Shiki's room "why was Robin stareing at me earlyer?" She said to herself 'Well he is kinda cute.... WHAT AM I SAYING ITS NOT LIKE I LIKE HIM is it?'


	4. Time and Time Again

CHAPTER 4

Time and Time Again

It was around lunch time when the titans alarm went off.

Robin: "TITAN Cinderblock is attacking the town!"

Beast boy: "Again I mean you think he would've learned when Shiki beat him last time."

Raven: "Well we will beat him again and this time we'll put him in jail."

Shiki: "Who is Cinderblock?"

The Titan left the tower without answering Shiki. She had no choice but to follow.

When she caught up with them, they were fighting cinderblock and loosing badly. Cinderblock was not alone, the hive was there too !

Shiki ran towards her friends she stop her hair started to rise off her shoulders and floated into the air, her eyes turned blue. All of a sudden Cinderblock and the members of the hive started to sink into the ground. Their heads were the only things still visible.

The Titans were attacking when they finally reanalyzed that they had won the battle or really Shiki had.

Everyone turned and looked at Shiki including the bad guys.

Beast boy: "SHIKI THAT WAS AMAZING! HOW DID YOU!"

Shiki turned and blinked and said "Who the hell are you? Do I know you? If do well I can't remember and I don't want to so leave me alone. I am really busy now so........how do you know my name?!?" She turns and shouted "STARFIRE" and ran.

Sorry it's still short, I will tire harder.ï


	5. Confusions

Chapter 5

Confusions

(It's a round dinner time)

Raven : "what was that all about?"

Cyborg : "I have no idea Rav!"

Raven :"DON'T CALL ME RAV!"(Raven makes angry face and scared Cyborg and Beast Boy .)

Robin: "Lets go back to the tower the Polices will be here to collect them."

Back at the T tower

Cyborg : "She called for Star do you think Shiki know that knows that she's died ?"

Robin "It's probably a coincidence. Maybe It's someone else!"

Beast boy : "He's right we could have miss heard."

Raven : "We could ask."

Robin : "And where do you think we would find her?"

Cyborg : "I'll ask Aqualad to search the sea."

Raven : "Beast boy and I will search the sky."

Robin : "I'll get Speedy to check the park and Cyborg and I will search the street"

Beast Boy : "do I have a say in this ?"

Raven grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him out of the room.

Robin : "I'll go and get Speedy."

The Titans left the tower to go on with the search.

Shiki wondered through the streets of the city in a daze when she saw a forest.

Shiki's thoughts : " What a forest doing in the middle of a city ?"

She walked into the forest.

Skiki's thoughts : "It's a little small."

(It's the park, she is a little confused)

Shiki climbed a tree and sat on a branch. The tree she was sitting in started to blossom pink and blue flowers, the grass had wild flowers. She made the forest (Park) into a paradise. On the outside of the park was the same.

Robin told Speedy to go to the park and when he got there all he saw was a normal park. (He's looking at it from the outside). Speedy went into the park, to see Shiki in a tree. (Robin never said what she looked like so her has no idea who he is looking for !)

Shiki: "hello"

Speedy : "Hi?"

Shiki : "What's your name?"

Speedy : "And why do you want to know?"

Shiki : "I wanted to know if you know my sister, and your name is Speedy right ?"

Speedy : "how do you know my name and who is your sister?"

Shiki : I guest and Starfire.

Speedy : "WHAT"

Shiki : "I guest your name and my sister Starfire."

Speedy : "YOU KNOW STARFIRE"

Shiki : "Yes, do you ?"

Speedy : "Well not personally but I know she lived with the Teen Titans. But I thought you were Starfire!"

Shiki : "No I'm Shiki, Starfire's twins sister. It's easy to tell us apart because I have blue eyes and she has green eyes."

Speedy : "I'll take you to the Titans."

The Titans searched everywhere but could not find Shiki.

Speedy : "Hi, , you'll never guess what I found."

Raven : "what" she said it like she didn't care.

Speedy : "Starfire's twin sister!"

Everyone excepted Raven : "WHAT" (Raven know Starfire had a twin)Speedy walked closer to the titans and Shiki walked into the room.

Shiki : "hi , sorry about earlier I wasn't my self."

Speedy : "you know them?"

Shiki : "Sort of I shouted at them."

Speedy : "is this the first time you've been here?"

Shiki : "Yes"

Cyborg : "You bin here before."

Shiki : "I DON'T REMEMBRE!"


	6. Watery Grave

I'm going to call Beast boy B.B. ok . I'm just telling you that.

Chapter 6

Watery Grave 

Shiki : "So where is Starfire?"

B.B. : "We're sorry Shiki."

Cyborg : "She's........" he looks at B.B.

B.B.: "Am...."

Raven walked over to her

Raven : "She's died Shiki."

Shiki had a questioning look 

Shiki : "she not died."

B.B. whispers to Cyborg : "she's in denial"

Shiki : "I would know, she my **Twin **sister!"

Robin : "She's died and buried in the ground there is nothing we can do!"

Shiki : "I know the things she knows. I bleed when she bleeds! SO I Die WHEN SHE DIES! I'M ALIVE SO SHE IS!"

Raven : "that's true, but don't you have some sort of memory laps? Wouldn't Starfire have that to?"

Shiki : "No I was born with that. That only happens when I use my powers to attack or cause someone pain. Things we're born with don't count."

Cyborg : "Raven how do you know Shiki has a memory laps?"

Raven : "Starfire told me."

Shiki : "YOU BURIED HER!?!

Robin : "yes"

Shiki : "How Could You?"

B.B. : "She's not exactly buried, more of...."

Raven : "Entombed at the bottom of the sea."

Robin : "What?"

Cyborg : "We didn't tell Robin."

Raven : "We made it look like we buried her so no one would be temped to dig her up."

Raven looked at Robin

Shiki : "OK first you buried her alive and now you trapped her at the bottom of the ocean. I'm starting to hate you ,all of you."

Cyborg : "She's died and we didn't buried her."

Robin : "Why at the bottom of the sea?"

Shiki ran out of the room.

Speedy was outside when he heard Shiki yell "HOW COULD YOU"

Speedy stared at the door. Then Shiki came running thought the door ( straight through the door the same way Raven does ) and straight into Speedy, knocking both of them to the ground and down the hill. When they stopped they were on the sand. Shiki shoot up helped Speedy up ( more like he was pulled up).

Shiki: "Are you alright, I'm SOO Sorry, I Wasn't Looking where I was GOING, I Will..."

Speedy had covered her mouth with his hand to stop her from talking/yelling:

Speedy: "I am fine it was my fault, I shouldn't have been standing in front of the door".

Shiki just stared at him.

Speedy removed his hand from her mouth.

Shiki ran over to the eye of the titan's island, stretched her arms out over the water. Her hands and eyes started to glow, a strong wind blow by, made her hair flutter by her face.

Speedy watched the water crash against the rocks and the waves splashed around her. All of a sudden the water started to disappear but there were boats flouting like there was still water there.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry, I've had writers block and my teachers are **EVIL.** My Geo. Teacher throw chalk at a guy in my class and gave he detention. He also gave the whole class extra homework. Then the math teacher gave the class an other boring lecture about how we won't pass our test if we don't study, but most for us do, he gave us more home then usually. Ok, so I have Geo and Math I have a Religion project to finish, not to mention Science homework, French homework, history homework, Art homework, English homework and I got it all today and have to have it for Monday. But this is what I have right now so no flames. Please enjoy!

Chapter 7

Speedy: "Wow! How did you do that?"

Shiki: "Easy, I thought about it."

Speedy: "You thought about it?"

Shiki: "yes."

Speedy: "How?"

Before Shiki could answer him the titans ran outside.

Shiki: "I have to leave!"

She ran down into the ocean (or were it used to be.)

Robin: "Raven how did you put Starfire in a tomb at the bottom the sea?"

Raven: "Secret"

Robin: "Who made it?"

Raven: "Cyborg made it, But I designed it."

Robin: "Raven you and Beast boy go after her and we'll catch up. O.k."

Raven nodded and flow down into the dark ibis.

B.B.: "and again I have no say in this, its just not fare"

Beast boy changed in to a bird and went after her.

If you have any idea for this storyplease tell me.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for not updating sooner but I had Christmas tests and no time to. Please tell me what you think. Please, please review, and any ideas for this story are welcome!

Here's the next chapter. Thank you for reading.

Chapter 8

Raven and Beast boy had flying/walking a while. Beast boy was getting bored.

B.B.: "Are we there yet? . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Do you even know where you're going?"

Raven: "there it is."

At that moment they saw the top of a giant structure. Than Beast boy heard a shape piercing sound (think of a high pitch sound, that makes your ears hurt and double it. Oh and raven can't hear it.)

Beast boy blacked out and started to fall.

Raven: "Oh great."

Raven raced after him and caught him at least 10 feet from the ground (around 4 meters I think.)

Raven laid him on the ground and turned to see Shiki trying very hard to open a very big door.

Raven: "DON'T OPEN THAT DOOR."

Shiki: "I have to see Starfire!"

Raven: "O.k. just step away from the door!"

Shiki: "Why?. . . . Its not like there's a trap."

Raven: "the hole building is a maze and it's filled with traps! You Wouldn't Last A Minute."

Shiki just stared for a moment, than she droped to her knees and stared to cry.

Sorry that's all I have right, my mom's making me bake.

O.k. here is the deal if I get 10 reviews I will write the next chapter and it will be longer than this one. If you like the story, tell me and if you don't tell me so I can make it better o.k. Because I starting to think no one's reading it (flames welcome!)


End file.
